Izumi Ōtsutsuki
Izumi Ōtsutsuki is the heiress of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. She was sent down to Earth to take back the Gedo Statue and reclaim the Ten-Tails chakra from Takeru Uchiha and Kakuzu Uchiha. She is also Takeru's love interest. Background Izumi and her brother were the children of the Ōtsutsuki clan leader. She was born roughly 3 years before the start of the Warring States Period and lived with her family and the rest of the clan on the moon for most of her life. Appearance Izumi is a pale-skinned woman with blue-gray eyes. she has long pale-lavender hair which she keeps partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip. She often wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a pale yellow-green obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, pale purple bow on her back. Personality Izumi Ōtsutsuki is merciless, ruthless and cold. She refuses to spare the life of anyone who gets in the way of her objective. She also has a slight sadistic side that she rarely shows except for when she is in combat. This is especially shown when she fought Takeru to steal back the Ten-Tails chakra. Abilities Izumi is deemed a prodigy amongst her clan members and is extremely adept with everything she does. She also happens to be a very skilled tactician. Chakra Izumi has very large reserves of chakra and she claims to be able to fight non-stop for several days. These large stores of chakra also help her effectively use the Byakugan and aided her awakening of the Tenseigan. She can also absorb chakra, which she trained specifically to be able to capture the Ten-Tails chakra. Sensory Perception Izumi is able to sense and locate chakra signatures and natures from great distances, shown from how she located Takeru and Kakuzu all the way from the moon. Taijustu Izumi is skilled in taijutsu and can move at very high speeds. She possesses heightened physical strength which adds strength and force to her movements and attacks. Ninjutsu Izumi uses weaker ninjutsu to start . This, combined, with here high chakra levels, is meant to confuse the enemy into thinking she is weak, thus, they let their guard down, creating an oppening. She is also very adept at sealing techniques. Bukijustsu While, Izumi can use an extensive range of weapons, her preferred choice is a sword her grandfather forged for her. The sword extends her ability to use ice-related jutsu and increases their strength. Nature Transformation Izumi has an affinity for Ice Release, which she uses in a majority of her attacks. She can manipulate the shape and form of the ice for more lethal attacks. She can also create whole structures and weapons out of ice. Dōjutsu Byakugan Izumi, like other Byakugan users, awakened hers at birth, and had exceptional skill with it as well. With her Byakugan she could see for hundreds of thousands of miles and had an even smaller blind spot at the nape of her neck. She is hailed as one of the greatest Byakugan users of her time. Tenseigan Category:Female Category:Sage Category:Sensor Type